MyHarto
Hannah Hart (born November 2, 1986) '''known on YouTube as '''MyHarto, is a YouTuber known for mostly comedic videos. She is best known for starring in My Drunk Kitchen, a weekly series on YouTube in which she cooks something while intoxicated. She has done these videos with many other YouTubers, including Jenna Marbles, Grace Helbig, Tyler Oakley , The Vlogbrothers, and many more. Apart from her main channel, she also runs a second channel where she talks about life in general and gives her opinions on various topics. My Drunk Kitchen My Drunk Kitchen traces its beginning to March 2011, when Hart was at her sister's home, chatting with a friend over webcam. Hart used her Macintosh computer to record herself drinking wine while attempting to make a grilled cheese sandwich without any cheese. Hart uploaded the video to YouTube as My Drunk Kitchen. Within a few days the video had accumulated 100,000 hits. Viewers began asking for another "episode" of the video, and Hart complied with more recordings. To establish the initial upload as the first episode of a series, she renamed it "Butter Yo Shit." By July 2011, My Drunk Kitchen had gathered 800,000 hits, earning Hart a YouTube partnership. Hart has hosted several celebrity guests on My Drunk Kitchen, including British chef Jamie Oliver actress Mary-Louise Parker, video blogger Tyler Oakley, and author John Green, who subsequently wrote the foreword to Hart's cookbook. Comedian Sarah Silverman was also featured in the show in December 2014 in an episode which demonstrated the therapeutic and medicinal use of cannabis. New episodes of My Drunk Kitchen are uploaded each Thursday on Hart's main channel. In 2013 at the 3rd Streamy Awards, Hart won the Streamy Award for Best Female Performance in a Comedy. In 2014 at the 4th Streamy Awards, Hart co-hosted the Streamys with her colleague Grace Helbig, and Hart won the award for best comedy. By August 2014, Hart's first episode "Butter Yo Shit" had 3.2 million hits. Her channel MyHarto had 1.6 million subscribers, and the total number of hits for all episodes was 126 million. Personal Life Hart has an older sister named Naomi and a younger half-sister named Maggie. After high school, she briefly lived in Japan in the fall of 2006, before returning home. She attended college at Berkeley and graduated in May 2009 with two degrees; one in English literature and one in Japanese language. Upon her graduation, Hart moved to Brooklyn, New York, trying to pursue a writing career. She ended up proofreading Japanese and English for a Manhattan based translating firm instead of her initial dream of writing screenplays. Within two months of launching her YouTube channel, she had become a YouTube partner and ended up quitting her 9–5 job in order to focus on My Drunk Kitchen. She moved back to Los Angeles and lived with roommates, until she moved into a house of her own in 2013. Hart is openly gay. LA Weekly writer Sara Rashkin said that Hart has a "soft-butch beauty", and that a group of her fans call themselves "Hartosexuals". In September 2014 at the annual GLAAD Gala in San Francisco, she teamed with gay video blogger Tyler Oakley to present the first Ric Weiland Award to honor those who promote LGBT rights in the high-tech industry. Hart and Oakley announced the winner: Google's marketing chief, Arjan Dijk. Awards & Nominations Trivia She appeared in an Epic Rap Battles of History portraying Bonnie (of Bonnie & Clyde) w/ EpicLLoyd as Clyde going against Romeo & Juliet (Played by NicePeter and Grace Helbig). Her show Drunk Kitchen was mentioned in the Oprah Vs Ellen Epic Rap Battle of History. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:One Million Subscribers